Flu Be Gone
by jaded river hussie
Summary: Complete. Fluff. It's mid-November and several residents of Llanview have the flu. Characters included: Natalie, Jessica, Viki, Cristian, Bo, Gabrielle, RJ, Keri, Blair, Todd, & Starr.
1. Day 1

Title: Flu Be Gone  
Author: Astrid  
Status: Complete Short Story  
Feedback: post here or send to: jaded_river_hussie@yahoo.com  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: Characters are property of ABC Daytime's _One Life To Live_, I'm just borrowing them, please don't sue me.  
Archive: Possession, FFN; you want it, let me know.   
Summary: It's mid-November and several of Llanview's residents have come down with the flu.  
  
Author's note #1: The whole Nat/Cris/Jen/Al/baby thing has been resolved a few weeks prior to this. And I'm choosing to ignore the insipid Keri/Antonio/Liz/baby storyline. Keri's pregnant with her and Antonio's baby and has kicked both him & her mom to the curb since finding out about their one night stand.  
  
Author's note #2: Mitch isn't around, Suzanne's not dead, Sam and Blair are not involved--lemme make this short, if there's no mention of something happening or it doesn't seem to have affected anything, odds are, for the sake of this story, I'm ignoring it.  
  


* * *

  
_ "Don't you feel like you're coming down with something,  
some great fancy flu  
Don't you feel like you're coming down with me  
and it doesn't get sicker than you..."  
_ - Our Affair by Carly Simon   
  
  
Day 1   
  
**Llanfair**   


"ACHOO!" 

Viki set the tray she was carrying down on the table and peeked into the library. "Oh, Jessie, don't tell me you're sick too." 

"No, I'm fine, it's just a cold," Jessica said, sounding congested. 

"Uh-huh and that's what Natalie said yesterday morning and now she's upstairs in bed with a fever of a hundred and two. I want you to go up to your room and rest. I'll bring you some medicine and some soup after I check on Natalie." 

"Mom, I'm fine. Really." 

"Jessica," Viki said in a warning tone. 

"All right. I'll go rest," Jessica said before leaving the library and walking up the stairs to her room. 

Viki sighed as she picked up the tray and went up to Natalie's room. She knocked on the door, "Natalie, darling, are you awake?" 

A sickly moan was her answer. She pushed the door open. "Are you feeling any better?" she asked, setting the tray on the desk. 

"No. I feel worse." 

Viki walked over to the bed and sat on the edge. She felt Natalie's forehead, "You're still burning up. Let's check your temperature again." 

Natalie struggled to sit up, "I hate being sick." 

"I know, it's a pain. I brought you some soup and some more medicine to help you feel better," Viki said, placing the thermometer in Natalie's mouth. "Cristian called while you were asleep. I told him that you'd come down with the flu but that if you were feeling up to it, he could come by and visit you tomorrow." She looked at Natalie, "You do know that I'm not going to allow you to get up until your fever breaks, right?" 

Natalie nodded. 

"Good. You're not going to give me any trouble, are you?" 

Natalie shook her head. 

"That's my girl." Viki smiled as the thermometer beeped. 

"I'm too weak," Natalie said, taking the thermometer out of her mouth and handing it over to Viki. 

"Oh dear, that's not good," Viki said, looking at the reading. 

"What?" 

"Your temperature's gone up. I know it's to be expected but...I just don't like it being this high." 

"What is it?" 

"A little over a hundred and three." 

"Explains why I feel like death warmed over. My throat hurts." 

"Stop talking. I don't want to have to rush you to the emergency room." Viki walked over and placed the tray over Natalie's lap. "Eat, take the medicine, and get some more rest. I'll check on you later. Right now I have to go check on Jessica." 

"Is she sick too?" 

"I'm afraid so. If she comes down with the flu too, I just might have to put the both of you in one room so I won't have to keep running back and forth between your rooms. But, then again, she could always have a different strain and I wouldn't want you two contaminating each other," Viki said. 

'Poor Mom,' she thought, looking at her bowl of soup as Viki left the room, sighing, leaving the door open. 

  
**Bo & Gabrielle's Apartment**   


"Bo, really you don't have to take care of me, I barely even have a fever and you have work to do," Gabrielle said, sitting up in her bed, pulling a tissue from the tissue box. 

Bo sat on the edge of the bed, "Nonsense." 

"Bo, do you understand that if you continue to take care of me, you're going to get my germs and come down with the flu, too?" 

"I'll take that chance. Besides, I've already had my flu shot." 

"Well, bully for you." 

"Whoa, hostility. Where did that come from?" 

"I'm sorry, it's just that I feel absolutely miserable, just dreadful, lying here in bed, all icky," she said, wiping her nose. 

"I'm sorry. How about I run you a nice hot bubble bath to help you feel better?" 

Her face brightened, "Oh, would you?" 

"I'll get right on it." 

"Thank you, Bo. You're the best." 

  
**RJ's Apartment**   


"RJ, go lay down," Keri said, hanging up the phone. 

"I don't need you playing nurse maid, Keri, now would you just go," RJ coughed. 

"Hey, you took care of me when I came down with that bug after An--you know who and I got back from Maui, so I'm going to return the favor and make sure you get better as soon as possible." 

"And I appreciate that, Keri, really I do, but _you_ need to think about your health _and_ the baby's. Do you really think that being around me while I could quite possibly be contagious is all that good of an idea?" 

"Well, no, maybe not." 

"Then, will you go? I'll be fine." 

"Are you sure?" 

"Yes, I don't even have a fever. Just a runny nose and a bit of a cough." 

"You'll call me if you start to feel worse? Or Hank?" 

"First thing, I promise," he said, easing her over to the front door. 

"You'll be okay?" 

"Yes, Keri, now, go," he said, handing her her coat. "Stay away from germs. I want you to keep yourself and my grandchild in perfect health, you hear me?" 

"Yes, RJ. I'll come by to check on you later," Keri said as he shooed her out the door. 

RJ closed the door and leaned back against it before letting out a sneeze. 

  
**Cramer Mansion**   


"MOM! DAD!" Starr's voice was heard all the way downstairs. 

"You know, if Starr wasn't sick, I wouldn't have even considered letting you set foot back in this house," Blair said, standing at the foot of the stairs. 

"Yeah, I know," Todd said non-chalant. He looked up the stairs in the direction of Starr's room, "You know, I think she wants us." 

"Oh, you think?" Blair asked sarcastically, her attitude kicking in. 

"I was just saying, sheesh." 

"Whatever, Todd, just--you keep your distance from me," Blair said, walking up the stairs. "And don't go anywhere near Jack." 

Todd followed her, mimicking her. 

"You can stop mocking me, Todd." 

He did, pausing, impressed, before continuing up the stairs. 

Blair entered Starr's room, "Hey, how's my little girl feeling?" 

"I'm sick, Mommy. I feel terrible. I want some chicken noodle soup. And ginger ale." 

"Well, I'll get right on it. In the meantime, guess who's here to visit you?" 

"Dad?" 

Blair gave her a smile, "That's right. Come on in, Todd." 

"Hey, munchkin," he said, stepping in. 

"Daddy, I'm so glad you're here to help Mommy take care of me." 

Blair looked from Todd to Starr, "Oh, no, honey, your Daddy's just here to spend a little time with you while you're sick." 

"But I want him to help take care of me!" 

"I know, but--" 

"But, Mommy..." Starr pleaded, pouting and sniffling. 

Blair relented with a sigh and looked at Todd, "Can you stay?" 

"You bet," he said, walking over to the bed and sitting on the edge. "I'd do anything for my kids." 

"Yeah, I know you will," Blair said with a roll of her eyes. She looked at Starr again, "I'm gonna go put your soup on, okay? I'll be back in a little bit." 

"Thank you, Mommy. Thank you so much." 

"Whatever it takes for you to get better, Starr," she said from the doorway. She turned, walked down the hall and went down to the kitchen. 

Todd smiled at Starr, "You're good." 

"I know," Starr said with a cough. 

He jumped up off the bed, "Just, keep your germs to yourself, though." 

"Daddy!" 

"What?" 

  
  



	2. Day 2

  
See Day 1 for all pertninent info and disclaimers.  
  


* * *

  
Day 2   
  
**Llanfair**   


"Mom!" 

"Mom!" 

"Hold on girls, I'll be there in just a few moments!" Viki shook her head as she finished getting the trays ready. Jessica had come down with the flu, she barely had a fever but her temperature was steadily rising. Natalie's fever was almost down to a hundred and one. A knock at the front door startled her. 'Who could that be?' she wondered as she went to open the door. "Cristian, hello." 

"Hi, Mrs. Davidson, I came by to see how Natalie's doing." 

"Why don't you see for yourself. Take her this tray," she said, handing him one of the trays. "I have to get this one to Jessica." 

"Jessica's sick?" 

"Yes, she is. Both of my girls would have to get sick at the same time, you know. Wake up at the same time. Have aches at the same time. Need a pillow fluffed at the same--I'm sorry, Cristian, here I am rambling on and on--I'm a bit overwhelmed, to say the least. How have you been? I heard you had the flu last week," she said, starting up the steps. 

He followed, "Yes, ma'am. I was in bed for two days." 

"I'm sure Carlotta took excellent care of you." 

"She dropped off a week's supply of soup and some cold and flu medicine. Came by to check on me regularly." 

"How is she?" 

"She's fine. In perfect health," he said as they stood in the hall. 

Viki looked at him, "Well, that's good. I know you and Natalie were spending quite a lot of time together right around the time you got sick." 

"Uh, yes, ma'am," he said, starting to look slightly uncomfortable. 

"I assume that there's a good possibility that she caught the flu from you." 

"Probably." 

"Well, just remember, she's in no condition to be passing germs back and forth, okay?" 

"Yes, Mrs. Davidson." 

Viki took a few more steps down the hall and stopped at Jessica's door and looked at Cristian, "You can go in. Just give her a courtesy knock." 

He nodded as she went into Jessica's room. He took a deep breath before knocking on the door. He received a raspy "come in." He slowly opened the door and peeked in, "Hey." 

Natalie looked at him, groaned, and turned over. "Go away. You gave me your germs." 

He set the tray down on the desk. "I didn't know I was getting sick." 

"Excuses, excuses," she rasped, turning back over. "You come over here to infect me with something else?" 

"Oh, come on, you're acting like I gave you the flu on purpose." 

"Even if you didn't, giving me the flu at all is completely unforgivable. I hate you," Natalie said before reaching for a tissue and blowing her nose. "I feel so miserable. I'm all congested and queasy, my throat's sore, my head hurts and it's all your fault." 

"Yeah, maybe. But you don't hate me." 

"Yes I do." 

"That's the flu talking," Cristian said, sitting down on the edge of her bed. 

"I'm contagious." 

"I don't care. I already had the flu, remember?" 

"And you could get it again." 

"I'll take my chances. Besides, I love you," he said, leaning over to place a kiss on her forehead. 

She stopped him, her hand pressing against his chest, "Since when does love mean never having to say, 'Don't give me your germs?' or 'Ew, get away from me, I don't want your germs?'" 

"Since now," he said, lifting her hand and holding it, kissing her on the forehead. 

  
_In Jessica's room..._   


Viki nudged the door shut with her elbow, "Hi, darling. How are you feeling?" 

"I don't feel that bad, Mom, really. You should just take care of Natalie. I'll be fine, I just need some more tissues," Jessica said, pushing the covers back. 

"Oh, no, you don't. I will not have you making yourself worse. You are going to stay in bed until I say you're all better," Viki said, bringing the tray over to Jessica. "Seth called. Said he's sorry that you're sick and that he hopes you feel better soon." 

"We had a study date for tonight." 

"Well, just because you can't go out doesn't necessarily mean that he can't come over." 

Jessica looked at her, "What do you mean?" 

"If you temperature doesn't go up and he would like to and you're still feeling all right, I would have no problem with him spending just a few minutes with you." 

Jessica hugged her mother, "Thank you." 

"You're welcome, Jessie. Now I want you to eat your soup, I'll go get you another box of tissues." 

  
**Bo & Gabrielle's Apartment**   


Gabrielle slowly shuffled out of her room. She could barely whisper, "Bo?" 

He was sitting on the couch. He looked over his shoulder and got up, "Gabrielle, what are you doing out of bed?" 

"I'm not an invalid and I'm not a child. I don't have a fever, I can take care of myself, you know." 

"You sound terrible." 

"Thank you very much, I feel bloody awful enough as it is. It wouldn't be so bad if I did have a fever," she said, shuffling into the kitchen. 

Bo followed her, "Let me make you some tea." 

"Bo, I don't want you going through all this trouble. I can make it myself. That's what I came out here to do." 

"It's no trouble. And stop arguing with me. Stop talking, it's only going to make your throat feel worse." 

"If I didn't feel so ba--" 

"Ah, no talking." 

Gabrielle pursed her lips together and stood in front of him, looking defeated. 

"Now that's better. I want you to go get back into bed this instant. I'll fix you some tea." 

Gabrielle sighed and shuffled back into her room and into bed. 

  
**RJ's apartment**   


"RJ, you haven't touched your soup," Keri said, leaning over him at the table. 

He dipped the spoon into the bowl and stirred it half-heartedly before letting it sink into the soup. "I'm not hungry. And even if I was, I doubt that I'd be able to keep anything down." 

"Well, would you at least drink that flu stuff before it gets cold? And your juice too. You need plenty of fluids." 

RJ huffed, "Fine." He took a sip, grimaced at the taste, sat the glass down, and pushed it across the table, "Ugh, Keri, this stuff is disgusting. 

"It's supposed to help you feel and get better. I want you to drink it all." 

RJ looked at her, "Since when did you become the parent?" 

She moved her hair from in front of her face and placed her hand on her slightly rounded abdomen, "I'm practicing being maternal. Now, drink!" 

RJ gave in and picked the glass back up. 

Keri smiled and patted RJ on the shoulder, "You'll be better in no time now." 

"What did I say about you, my grandchild, and germs?" 

Keri pulled her hand away and took a step back, "Oh, right. Sorry. Well, after I make sure you've taken some tylenol and are back in bed, I'll be on my way." 

"Thank you," RJ said, before taking another sip of the disgusting mixture. "And, by the way, this, this, whatever it is, tastes nothing like lemon. I know what lemon tastes like and, I can tell you, this does not taste the least bit like lemon. It's nowhere _near_ being lemon-flavored," he complained. 

"Just drink it, RJ," she snapped. 

He looked at her, surprised. "Yes, Keri." 

"Hormones. Sorry," she said. 

  
**Cramer Mansion**   


Starr slept on her back on the right side of her bed while Blair napped on her side on the left side of the bed. Todd leaned against the doorframe, watching them sleep. 

Starr's eyes fluttered open then closed again. She rolled onto her stomach, her arm hitting Blair, causing her to stir. She opened her eyes and looked at Starr's pale face. She brushed some Starr's hair back behind her ear, noticing the beads of sweat along her hairline, and felt her forehead. 

"My poor girl," Blair said, stroking Starr's hair. She looked at Todd and sat up, "She's so hot. I mean, she's burning up." 

Todd nodded, "She'll be all right." 

"I know. It's just--I wish she wasn't sick. I get scared when she's sick. And we don't know, this could end up being one of those fatal cas--" 

"No, it won't." Todd debated whether or not he should try and comfort Blair. "You're just being silly and paranoid." 

"Maybe I am, but I worry. Anyway, what are you doing standing in the doorway? Were you watching us sleep?" 

"No. I wasn't watching _you_ sleep. I was watching Starr sleep." 

"Did she wake up any?" 

"No. Not really." 

Starr coughed in her sleep, both of her parents looked at her, concerned. 

"It's been a while, she should take some more medicine," Todd said, turning to go get the medicine. 

Blair watched him walk away then looked at Starr, still sleeping, and sighed. 

  
  



	3. Day 3

  
See Day 1 for all pertinent info and disclaimers.  
  


* * *

  
Day 3   
  
**Llanfair**   


Natalie awoke, feeling better than she had in almost four days. She rolled over and was surprised to see Cristian sitting at the foot of her bed. She sat up, "What are you doing here?" 

"Watching you sleep. Your mom made me promise I wouldn't wake you if she let me see you again today." 

"How long have you been here?" 

He shrugged, "Half an hour. How are you feeling?" 

"Much better. My throat's still a bit scratchy and I think I might still have a fever but I can breath and I don't feel like I'm going to throw up, so I'm not going to complain." 

He smiled and moved to the edge of the bed, closer to her, "Well, the important thing is that you feel better. You look it too." 

"What?" 

"Uh...you're not as pale as you were yesterday." 

"Uh-huh," she said, narrowing her eyes. 

"You're always beautiful, no matter what. Even when you're sick and telling me that you hate me for giving you my germs." 

"Sorry about that. You think I'm beautiful even when I'm pastey and look like death warmed over?" 

"Always," he said, leaning over to give her a kiss. The sound of someone clearing their throat stopped him. He pulled away and looked behind him to see Viki standing in the doorway. "Hi, Mrs. Davidson. Natalie was just telling me how much better she feels." 

"I'm glad to hear you're feeling better," Viki said, walking into the room. 

"Maybe now would be a good time for me to leave," Cristian said, standing up. 

"That might not be such a bad idea. Natalie still needs her rest." 

"I'll call you later," Cristian told Natalie. "Good-bye, Mrs. Davidson." 

"Good-bye, Cristian." 

"Bye, Cris," Natalie said as he walked out of her room. 

Viki looked at Natalie, a small smile on her face. "So, you're feeling better?" 

"Yeah. I think I might still have a fever, though. How's Jessica?" 

"Her fever's still rising. I'm about to go check on her. She went to sleep yesterday afternoon and has only woken once since then, I'm afraid I'm going to have to wake her to get her to eat something and to take some medicine." 

"How are you feeling?" 

Viki smiled, "I'm fine. Thank you for asking. You get some more rest, I'll be back to take your temperature in a little while." 

"Okay." 

Viki left Natalie's room and went down the hall to Jessica's. Jessica was still asleep when Viki walked into her room. 

"Jessica?" 

She continued to sleep. 

Viki sat on the edge of Jessica's bed. "Jessie, baby, can you wake up? You need to eat and take some more medicine." 

Still asleep, she began to stir slightly, "Hmm?" 

Viki squeezed Jessica's hand, "You just continue to rest. I'll come back later." 

  
**Bo & Gabrielle's Apartment**   


Gabrielle rolled onto her side and opened her eyes. Lying on her bed beside her was Bo, asleep. "Worn yourself out taking care of me." 

He opened an eye, "I'm just resting my eyes." 

"You're trying to get sick is what you're doing." 

He blinked, both his eyes opening. "You sound better than you did yesterday." 

"Yes, I know. Thank you." 

"But that still doesn't mean that you should be talking a lot." 

"I'm beginning to wonder if you're just trying to get me to shut up." 

"What? Of course not. If I wanted to shut you up, I'd kiss you." 

"And end up getting sick, no doubt." 

"I told you, I've already had my flu shot." 

"A flu shot doesn't guarantee that you won't get the flu. It's merely a precautionary measure that builds up your resistence so that if you do come down with the flu, it'll be relatively mild case," she said, her voice getting hoarser. 

"See, now you're talking too much. I'm going to go make you some tea," Bo said, getting up. 

She sat up, "Bo--" 

"Stop gabbing. That means no protesting or worrying about my health." 

She sighed and laid back down as he left the room. 

  
**RJ's Apartment**   


"RJ," Keri called softly. "RJ?" 

He was asleep on his sofa, his robe wrapped around him, a half full box of tissues on the coffee table in front of him and a waste basket full of tissues on the floor between the sofa and the coffee table. 

Keri smiled and went into his room to retrieve an afghan. She came back out into the living room, unfolded the afghan, and covered him up with it. She stood back and watched him sleep peacefully. "Aww..." 

She then wondered if there was a camera and some film in the apartment and if he'd be too upset if she took a picture of him. It wasn't that often RJ looked so completely innocent and serene and she wanted to capture the moment. 

  
**Cramer Mansion**   


Blair and Todd continued to watch over Starr as she slept. 

"'CHOO!" 

Todd looked at Blair, "Did you--was that a sneeze?" 

"No, Todd, it was a yodel. Of course, it was a sneeze." 

"No need to get an attitude," he said, getting up out of the chair he'd been sitting in and walking across the room to lean against the wall. "Are you feelin' okay? I'm askin' because you look whiter than usual." 

"I'm fine. And I do not." She looked at him, "Do I? Really?" 

He nodded, "Oh, yeah. You might be coming down with the flu." 

"I doubt that. I got my flu shot last month." 

"Yeah, I'm real sure that'll keep you from getting the flu. Hey, wait a minute, how come the kids didn't get flu shots last month when you did?" 

"I was planning on taking Starr to get her's this week." 

"Well, that's not gonna do her any good now." 

"Whatever, Todd, it's a long season." 

"Stop arguing." 

Todd and Blair looked at Starr, she was awake. 

"Honey, I'm sorry, did we wake you?" Blair asked. 

"Yes. And your fighting is making me feel worse." 

"We'll try to keep it to a minimum, kid. And, hey, even better, we'll take it into a another room." 

"Todd," Blair warned. 

"I was only kidding. We'll try, Starr." 

She gave them a small smile, "Thanks," and went back to sleep. 

Todd continued to look at Starr as he talked to Blair, "You should take better care of yourself." 

"I do the best I can, Todd, while putting my children first." 

"Yeah, well, you're no good to them if you're sick. Just...make sure you take care of yourself too." 

"You know, it almost sounds as if you care." 

Todd shrugged, "Almost doesn't count." 

  
  



	4. Day 4

  
See Day 1 for all pertinent info and disclaimers.  
  


* * *

  
Day 4   
  
**Llanfair**   


Natalie walked down the hall from her room and tapped on Jessica's door before going in. "Hey, how are you feeling?" 

"Icky. Very, very icky. And cold. You?" Jessica said as she propped herself up against the headboard and pulled her blankets up. 

"So much better. Although I'd feel even better if mom would let me out of the house," Natalie said, leaning against the wall. 

"Oh, there's no way you're getting out of here until she's absolutely sure you're 100% better. Unless you try to make a run for it, which I advise you not to do." 

"Yeah, I doubt I'd get that far. It's like she has some sort of internal sensor that goes off if I get anywhere within five feet of one of the doors. It's kind of scary." 

"I know." 

"So, she's always did this sort of thing when you were sick?" 

"Yes, always, although I do think that you're getting a lot more of mom's protectiveness than I am since she missed out on all those years with you. Like she's trying to make up for it." 

"Yeah, I kind of got that feeling too. Not that I really mind all that much, it's just really weird for me, you know? Growing up with Roxy, when I was sick, well, I always had to take care of myself. When I think about it, it really is a miracle I survived." 

"Well, now you'll never have to take care of yourself again. Even if mom's not around to do it, I'm sure there's someone else who'll be completely willing to fill in for her," Jessica said with a small smile. 

Natalie smiled, "Hmm, I got that feeling too." 

"I bet you did," Jessica said, her smile growing, despite how bad she was feeling. "Visits two days in a row? And who knows how long he would've stayed if mom hadn't made him leave. God, Seth's only come to see me once and he stayed for all of ten minutes." 

"But he's called, right?" 

"Well, yeah. And, I mean, he is working two jobs, plus he has classes, so I guess I'll let him slide. This time." 

"How did you know about Cristian's visits?" 

"Mom told me." 

"She did?" 

"Yeah. She thinks it's sweet. I must admit, I do too. He really loves you. A lot. Especially if he _wants_ to see you _and_ be with you when you're sick." 

  
**Bo & Gabrielle's Apartment**   


Gabrielle tip-toed out of her room and peeked into Bo's room, then into the kitchen to find that Bo wasn't there. She frowned for a moment, disappointed, then she realized that with Bo not there, she would finally be able to do something for herself and smiled, "Yes!" 

She walked into the kitchen and put on a kettle of water for some tea and sat down at the table to read the day's edition of _The Banner_. She had just made herself a cup of chamomile tea and finished reading the first section of the paper when she heard the front door, followed by the sound of Bo's footsteps coming towards the kitchen. 

Bo stood in the doorway with a bag of groceries, "Gabrielle..." 

She looked at him, innocently, "Yes, Bo?" 

"What are you doing up, out of bed?" 

"Reading the paper and having a cup of tea." 

"Didn't I give you direct orders _not_ to get out of bed?" 

"Yes, you did but you weren't here to enforce those orders and I'm feeling much better--thank you for asking--so, I didn't see any harm in my getting up and about." 

He set the bag down on the table, "You're feeling better? That's great. You still sound awfully congested, though. And I think that means that you should not be 'up and about.'" 

She fixed her eyes on him, "You listen to me, Bo Buchanan, if you think that I'm just going to get back in bed and let you treat me like some child because you don't think I'm well enough yet, you've got another thing coming." 

Bo looked at her for a second and nodded, "Okay, so, what you're saying is that _you're_ not going to get back into bed, correct?" 

"Correct." 

Bo thought it over. "Okay. I can deal with that." 

Gabrielle smiled and let out a sigh of relief, "Thank you, Bo--What are you doing?" she asked as he picked her up out of the chair. 

"Well, you said that you wouldn't get back in bed, so I'm putting you there myself." 

"Put me down right this instant," she protested as he carried her back into her room. 

  
**RJ's Apartment**   


Keri sniffled. 

RJ stopped eating his soup, "Whoa, what was that?" 

She looked at him, "What was what?" 

He pointed at her, "That! That! You just sniffled! You're getting sick, aren't you? What did I tell you about spending all this time around me while I'm sick?" 

"I'm not getting sick, I have allergies," she said defensively, sniffling again. "Not to mention I'm taking great care of myself and the baby, you don't have to worry." 

"Allergies, huh?" 

"Yes, allergies, now eat your soup." 

"You're sure you're not getting sick?" 

"I'm positive." 

R.J. raised a skeptical eyebrow at her. 

She sighed, "I'm fine, R.J., really, I am." 

"All right, if you say so," he said before going back to eating his soup. 

  
**Cramer Mansion**   


Blair placed her hands on the counter to steady herself. 

"Hey, what's taking you so long?" Todd asked as he walked into the kitchen. 

She looked at him, "I don't feel so good." 

"You don't look so good, either. Come on, let's get you upstairs." 

She nodded, "Okay." She had taken three steps towards him when a rush of lightheadedness came over her and she began to stumble. 

Todd rushed to her side and caught her before she collapsed, "Whoa, it's okay, I got you. I told you, you need to take better care of yourself. You're no good to the kids if you're sick." 

She rolled her eyes as he carried her up the stairs, "Todd, I don't feel well enough to argue with you right now, okay? So, what? Do you want me to say that you were right? Fine, you were right, I do need to take better care of myself." 

"You just admitted that I was right about something. Wow, you really are sick, aren't you?" 

She didn't get the chance to give him a smart answer. 

Starr stood at the top of the stairs, "Mom? Dad? What's going on?" 

"Your mom went and got herself sick. What are you doing out of bed?" 

Starr smiled, "I feel great!" 

"That's wonderful, baby," Blair said, followed by a sneeze. 

"Don't worry, Mom. Dad and I will nurse you back to health. Won't we, Dad?" 

"Uh..." Todd looked at a pale Blair, still in his arms, then down at a smiling Starr, "Sure, kid. We'll take care of your mom together." 

Blair groaned and rolled her eyes. 

  
  



	5. Day 5 Final Day

  
See Day 1 for all pertinent info and disclaimers.  
  


* * *

  
Day 5 - Final Day   
  
**Llanfair**   


Natalie reached for the handle on the front door. 

"And just where do you think you're going?" 

She turned around, "Mom, hi. I was just--" 

"Trying to sneak out?" 

"Uh..." 

Viki smiled, "It's okay, you can go out." 

She smiled, relieved. "Thank you," she said, ready to get out of there. 

"A few things before you go, first." 

She turned back around. 

"I don't want you overexerting yourself, you just got over the flu, I don't want you having a relapse. Don't stay out too long. Don't do anything that might cause you to have a relapse and--have a good time." 

Natalie hugged her. "Thanks for taking care of me." 

"You're welcome." 

"Bye," she said, bouncing out the door. 

"Tell Cristian I said hello," Viki called after her as she went out the door. Viki closed the door then headed up the stairs to check on Jessica. She knocked on the door. 

"Come in." 

Viki entered Jessica's room to find her sitting up in bed, smiling, looking much healthier. "You seem to be feeling much better." 

"Oh, I do. I feel so much better." 

"That's wonderful, darling," Viki said, sitting on the edge of the bed. She felt Jessica's forehead, "I don't think you have a fever." 

"So, does that mean I'm off of bed rest?" 

Viki looked at her, "Not quite." 

Jessica pouted, "Mom..." 

"Jessie, you still had a fever this morning. But, I suppose it wouldn't hurt if you moved around the house some. Just, don't try leaving." 

"I won't, I promise. Despite my cabin fever." 

"I know, sweetheart, but you do know that I'm just looking out for you." 

"I know." 

"And if you're still feeling well tomorrow, I just might let you leave the house," Viki smiled. 

  
**Bo & Gabrielle's Apartment**   


"Isn't it a glorious day?" Gabrielle asked cheerily as she stepped out of the bathroom, fresh from the shower and fully dressed. 

"I've had better," Bo grumbled from the couch. 

Concerned, Gabrielle leaned over the back of the couch, "Oh, what's the matter, Bo? Don't tell me you're not feeling well." 

He looked at her, "Oh, no. No. I just have a headache, that's all." 

"Are you sure? Because I'm sure there's some soup and tea and medicine left over. And I'd be glad to return the favor for taking care of me while I was sick." 

"No, I'm fine. Didn't you say you were going over to the millhouse to check on Al today?" 

"Yes, but if you need me for anything..." 

"You know, I think I just might." 

Her face lit up, "Really? What?" 

"This," he said, pulling her down for a kiss. 

"You don't really have a headache, do you?" 

"Nope," he said, smiling. 

"You were pulling my chain." 

"Yep." 

Gabrielle narrowed her eyes at him, "Why I ought to--" 

Bo cut her off with another kiss. 

  
**RJ's Apartment**   


Keri sniffled. 

"Tissue?" R.J. asked, offering her a box of kleenex. 

She looked up at him, "Yes, thank you." 

"Still allergies, huh?" 

"Yes, R.J.," she said, sounding a bit congested. 

"Good. But you know, since I'm all better now, if you do end up getting sick, I will be here to take care of you. And my unborn grandchild." 

She blew her nose. "Yes, I know, R.J. Thank you but you're not going to have to take care of me, I'm fine. It's just--" 

"Allergies. Or so you keep telling me. But I'm telling you right now, if I hear one single cough from you, I'm taking you straight to the hospital." 

"There will be no coughing. And stop hovering over me. And would you just go to Capricorn already? I thought you couldn't wait to get over there and check on things." 

"Hmm. All right. But I'll be back soon. And when I do get back, I'll keeping an eye on you and both ears open." 

"Fine, R.J. Good-bye now. Oh, make sure you get plenty of fresh air. But don't stay out in the cold too long," she said, ushering him out. 

He stood in the hallway outside the apartment, "Wait a minute, I thought I was the parent here." 

"Sometimes you are. Now, get going." 

He sighed, "Yes, Keri." 

She closed the door, sighing, "Fathers." 

  
**Cramer Mansion**   


"Move over," Blair wheezed. 

Todd coughed. "No, you move over." 

"No, _you_ move over. And keep your germs to yourself," Blair said, nudging Todd with her elbow. 

"Ow! Would you stop it? That hurts." 

Blair sat up, "Well, if you'd just move over a little, I wouldn't have to keep nudging and poking at you." 

Todd sat up, "Well maybe I'd give you more room if you stopped hogging all the covers." 

"I am _not_ hogging all the covers." 

Starr walked into the room and stood at the foot of the bed. "Mom, Dad..." 

"Yes, Starr?" they answered. 

"Neither one of you is going to get any better if you keep fighting with one another. And it's not making it any easier for me to take care of you." 

"Well, Starr, honey, if your father would stop hogging the bed--" 

"If your mother would stop hogging the covers--" 

"Stop it! Just for that, you two have to take the yucky medicine. I'll be right back." 

"This is all your fault," Todd mumbled. 

"That's right, blame me 'cause nothing is ever your fault." 

"Hey, if you'd taken Starr to get her flu shot in the first place, then neither one of us would be sick right now." 

Blair let out an exasperated sigh. She looked at Todd, "You don't really think that Starr's going to try to give us that awful tasting stuff we gave her, do you?" 

"Don't you mean the awful tasting stuff _you_ gave her?" 

"Whatever." 

"Yeah, I think so." 

Blair thought about it for a moment. "Maybe if we're nicer to each other.... I'll stop hogging the covers," she said, moving the sheets and the comforter over more to Todd's side. 

"I'll stop hogging all the space," he said, scooting over. 

"It's time for more medicine," Starr said from the doorway, smiling, holding a bottle of medicine. 

"Please give us one more chance, Starr, we promise we'll behave," Blair said. 

"Yeah, we promise. Just don't make us drink that stuff," Todd added. 

Starr considered their promise. "Okay. You know, this could be the start of beautiful new relationship," she mused as she walked back down the hall. 

Blair and Todd eyed each other for a second. 

"Don't even think about it," Blair said, lying back down. 

"Like I want you back," Todd said, also lying back down. 

"I can hear you!" Starr yelled. 

Blair and Todd both sighed defeatedly and rolled over, their backs to each other. 

  
**Cristian's Loft**   


Cristian opened the door. "Natalie. What are you doing here?" 

"That's not exactly the greeting I was expecting. And I can go if you don't want me here," she said, turning to leave. 

He caught her arm, "Oh, no you don't, get in here," he said, pulling her inside and closing the door. 

"My mom says hello." 

"So she knows you're here?" 

"Yeah, what? You think I snuck out? Uh-uh." 

"She busted you?" 

"Yep." 

"But you're here." 

"She just wanted to give me a few warnings," she said, taking off her coat. 

"Warnings about what?" 

"Oh, about how I'm not supposed to do anything that might make me have a relapse." 

"Well, we definitely don't want you to have a relapse," he said as they sat down on the sofa. 

"That I'm not supposed to overexert myself because it could make me have a relapse." 

"Now why would she warn you about something like that?" 

She shrugged, "Beats me. I mean, what could I possibly be doing, here, with you, that would involve me overexerting myself?" 

"Oh, I have a few ideas," he said, playing with her hair. 

"I bet you do." She smiled, "And she told me to have a good time." 

"I can guarantee that you will." 

"Oh really? How so?" 

"You're here with me." 

"And?" 

"_And_ that means there'll be some of this," he said kissing her on the cheek. "And this," he said, kissing her on the other cheek. "And plenty of this," he said before their lips finally met. 

They parted and Natalie smiled again, "Having a relapse might not be such a bad thing..." 

Cristian started to lean back in to kiss her again when he stopped. And sneezed. 

  
  


_**Finis**_

  
  



End file.
